wotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KNuCK1370p
Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:22, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Character Categories There seem to be a lot of them, I've noticed "Main Character", "Characters", "Male", "Male Characters", "Female".....what are your thoughts on trimming them down? Could use "Male" and "Female" and then use the "Characters" category, I don't think the "Main Characters" is needed. Just voicing my opinion, let me know what you think. WilliamRaine (talk) 04:21, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Re:Character Categories I would say that's a pretty good idea, though characters like Dojima will end up having a LOT of character categories if you do it that way since he appears in all the games. I have only played the first two games, which have pretty limited "generic" characters, but if the later games have a lot of those it would make sense to split them up between "Main" and "Generic". I think it would be better to simply use the existing "Way of the Samurai" and "Way of the Samurai 2" etc categories to sort them by game, then mark each character with "Main Character", "Male Character", etc....WilliamRaine (talk) 05:14, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Character Categories I guess it just comes down to how much sorting you think is necessary. Getting rid of the gender tags seems fine to me. I don't know how those templates work, but they sound pretty useful. Let me know if you want me to do anything, I'm trying out a few things, i added a character page for the second game and am mostly looking around and fixing things. WilliamRaine (talk) 08:14, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: x57 Oh wow, I didn't know any of that. The Style page is great, I'll make sure to use it for character pages that need made. I don't see a weapon one, I was just now messing around with the Binetsu page as it is mostly built up, and I'm fiddling to make a page that looks good and has useful information. To be honest, a lot of the info in the infobox is not useful and some of the topics need more room to be talked about, such as where to find the weapon. Since you mention it though, I'll go take a look at the WotS4 weapon pages to get an idea of the style you are using, and try and start applying it to the older games. Since I have only played 1 and 2, I will only make changes to articles concerning those games. WilliamRaine (talk) 09:13, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Questions I thought these colors might make things pop a bit more and add interest so I adjusted the theme, hope that's alright. If you prefer however it can easily be reverted back or adjusted further as needed. Also wanted to ask your thoughts on converting to portable infobox templates. I'm not entirely familiar with the process, but I did read through some tutorials and it sounds like they would make the Wiki much more accessible on mobile. Thirdly, I read back on some of the discussions relating to category placement for characters that make multiple appearances across the series. (And this may well sound like a horrible suggestion, but) I wondered how problematic it would be to split each character's appearance into it's own page, sorted into just the one game's character category and then link/reference the other appearances on each of those pages. So there would be separate pages for each iteration of Dojima(/s), Dona(telouse), Sensei, Kasumi, etc. I realize this would probably be more work, but it seems like it'd also make for smoother browsing through the relevant section of the wiki once it was complete. I feel like the formatting of pages shared across multiple games are increasingly confusing both to edit and read. Because of necessity they have to jump around frantically between each of the titles with subsection after subsection. Let me know what you think when you have time, thanks! Inauspicious Stars (talk) 00:42, October 23, 2019 (UTC)